vixxfandomcom-20200224-history
Escape
"Escape" is the 7th track of VIXX's album "EAU DE VIXX". Lyrics |Lyrics = |-|Hangul= Oh~ (Run away) Eh~ (Run away) Yeah~ (Run away) 난 네가 왠지 부담스러웠어 네 곁에서 영원할 자신 없어 차라리 날 의심해줘 지그시 날 바라보는 널 보면 어깨가 무거워져 넌 내게 많은 것을 기대하고 바라는 듯해 보여 그게 날 미치게 하는 건데 넌 모르나 봐 내 맘과 생각들 가늠할 수조차 없나 봐 지나온 추억들이 내게 별다른 의미가 있지는 않아 널 사랑한 시간들이 거짓이었다는 말은 아니지만 I don’t know girl 널 벗어나고 싶어 yeah I don’t know but 전부 다 내려놓고 싶어 난 떠나버릴 거야 널 등지고 도망쳐버릴 거야 널 버리고 뒤도 절대로 보지 않고 Imma run away Imma run away Imma run away run away baby 여러 가지가 무겁고 버거웠어 내가 더 망가질까 봐 널 버리고 도망쳐 난 책임감 없고 이기적 그게 나야 치사하고 용기도 없어 그래그래 네 말이 맞아 다 난 너의 상처보다 내 후련함이 먼저여서 점차 네가 걸 거쳐서 양심 따위 다 내다 버려서 네 걱정보단 내 행복이 눈에 훤해서 한치 고민도 없이 못나길 선택했어 I don’t know girl 널 벗어나고 싶어 yeah I don’t know but 전부 다 내려놓고 싶어 난 떠나버릴 거야 널 등지고 도망쳐버릴 거야 널 버리고 절대로 보지 않고 Imma run away Imma run away Imma run away run away baby I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape 비겁하고 참 나답지 못했지만 난 난 널 난 널 벗어나고 싶었어 ye 비겁하고 상처를 내게 줬지만 아마 넌 이런 날 보면 네가 떠났을 거야 난 떠나버릴 거야 널 등지고 도망쳐버릴 거야 널 N/Leo 버리고 뒤도 절대로 보지 않고 Imma run away Imma run away Imma run away run away baby I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape Run away, run away, run away, run away Run away, run away, run away, run away |-|Romanization= Oh~ (Run away) Eh~ (Run away) Yeah~ (Run away) nan nega waenji budamseureoweosseo ne gyeoteseo yeongweonal jashin eopseo charari nal uishimhaejweo jigeushi nal baraboneun neol bomyeon eokkaega mugeoweojyeo neon naege maneun geoseul gidaehago baraneun deuthae boyeo geuge nal michige haneun geonde neon moreuna bwa nae mamgwa saenggakdeul ganeumhal sujocha eomna bwa jinaon chueokdeuri naege byeoldareun uimiga itjineun ana neol saranghan shigandeuri geojishieottaneun mareun anijiman I don’t know girl neol beoseonago shipeo yeah I don’t know but jeonbu da naeryeonogo shipeo nan tteonabeoril geoya neol deungjigo domangchyeobeoril geoya neol beorigo dwido jeoldaero boji anko Imma run away Imma run away Imma run away run away baby yeoreo gajiga mugeopgo beogeoweosseo naega deo manggajilkka bwa neol beorigo domangchyeo nan chaegimgam eopsgo igijeok geuge naya chisahago yonggido eopseo geuraegeurae ne mari maja da nan neoye sangcheoboda nae huryeonami meonjeoyeoseo jeomcha nega geol geochyeoseo yangshim ttawi da naeda beoryeoseo ne geokjeongbodan nae haengbogi nune hweonaeseo hanchi gomindo eopshi monnagil seontaekhaesseo I don’t know girl neol beoseonago shipeo yeah I don’t know but jeonbu da naeryeonogo shipeo nan tteonabeoril geoya neol deungjigo domangchyeobeoril geoya neol beorigo dwido jeoldaero boji anko Imma run away Imma run away Imma run away run away baby I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape bigeophago cham nadapji mothhaetjiman nan nan neol nan neol beoseonago shipeosseo ye bigeophago sangcheoreul naege jweotjiman ama neon ireon nal bomyeon nega tteonasseul geoya nan tteonabeoril geoya neol deungjigo domangchyeobeoril geoya neol N/Leobeorigo dwido jeoldaero boji anko Imma run away Imma run away Imma run away run away baby I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape Run away, run away, run away, run away Run away, run away, run away, run away |-|English= You were too much for me I wasn’t confident I could stay with you forever I wish you’d just doubt me When I see you, gazing deeply at me My shoulders grow heavy Seems like you’re expecting a lot from me That’s what drives me crazy But I guess you don’t know my heart and feelings I guess you can’t even fathom All of the past memories Don’t really mean much to me Though I’m not saying that the times I loved you Were all a lie I don’t know girl I wanna escape from you yeah I don’t know but I just wanna lay everything down I’m gonna leave, with you behind I’m gonna run away, throwing you out I won’t ever look back Imma runaway Imma runaway Imma runaway runaway baby Many things felt heavy and overwhelming I was afraid I’d mess up so I ran away from you Irresponsible and selfish, that’s me Unfair and cowardly, yes you’re right Rather than your scars, my relief came first I threw away all of my conscience Because my happiness came before worrying about you So I chose to be a jerk without a moment of hesitation I don’t know girl I wanna escape from you yeah I don’t know but I just wanna lay everything down I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I was a coward, this isn’t me But I wanted to escape from you I was a coward and hurt you But if you saw the real me, you would’ve left too I’m gonna leave, with you behind I’m gonna run away, throwing you out I won’t ever look back Imma runaway Imma runaway Imma runaway runaway baby I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape I I I I was eager to escape }} Category:Songs